The Witch Daughter
by DefyGravity107
Summary: Elizabeth has never been into the world. She is the daughter of the most infamous witch in Oz, yet she doesn’t know it. She goes on a journey to change it for good.
1. Chapter One

Elizabeth ran. Ran through the wildflower fields that seemed to whisper in the wind. Ran past the ravens perched upon a scarecrow that resembled her father. Ran all the way to the border. The border between her world and everyone else's. She wasn't allowed to go past it. If she did, something terrible would happen. She heard her mother's voice calling her name.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! It's time for supper!" Elizabeth listened to the sounds of her little brothers eagerly skipping to their house. _Of course they were hungry_ , Elizabeth thought, _They were little boys._ Not her though. She stood ther, watching the trees sway, the lake glisten, and the leaves rustle. _Somewhere there are other girls and boys,_ she wondered, _Kids just like me, but unlike me, they'd be playing with each other and having fun._ If she could just slip her hand outside the border, feel the grass, smell the air, splash the lake. Elizabeth reached out...

And was instantly repelled back by her mother's jinx. She felt a burning sensation in her hand and gasped in horror. The pale green tint of her skin gave way to a burnt pink. It seeped up her palm then abruptly stopped at her wrist. The pain was terrible, but Elizabeth was tough and shook it off. She still needed her parents help, though. Maybe one of her mother's spells or father's brews could soothe the agony she was feeling. Then Elizabeth remembered. She had burnt her hand trying to get past the border. She would get in lots of trouble if they found out. But it was time to go home. After all, there's no place like home.


	2. Chapter Two

As Elizabeth walked home, she was careful to hide her burnt hand within the folds of her skirt. Her parents would be so disappointed if they saw she had tried to cross the border. They would lecture her about how she "had everything she could possibly want" and "isn't family enough". Bah! It drove her crazy, not knowing what the world had to offer. Her musings were interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Elizabeth! Where are you? I've been waiting for you for a quarter of an hour!" she cried.

"I'm here, Mother!" Elizabeth cried. She looked up and took in the beautiful, if not sometimes intimidating, figure standing above her. Her mother had black, black hair that was usually in a bun and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a simple frock the color of her hair. But the most beautiful part of her mother wasn't her eyes, nor her hair. It was her emerald green skin. It shone in the sun and lit up the night, almost as if there were bits of fairy dust hidden in it.

"Child, where have you been? Supper has nearly past! Come, come!" her mother scolded and nudged her along the path. Once they got to the house, her father was waiting.

"Elizzy, where have you been?" he asked. Her father, unlike her mother, had a colorless exterior. His face looked as if it was made of burlap. However, his ugly appearance was made up by his wonderful personality. He would sing up praises of him seeing a wizard and having a brain. As if her father wouldn't have a brain!

"I went to the lake," she said "A perfectly safe place that I'm totally allowed to go. Just down the wildflower fields," Elizabeth pointed. Her parents gasped. "What?" She was confused. Then she realized she had pointed with her bad hand. Her body began to shake and before anyone knew it, Elizabeth was crying.

"Get up, girl!" her mother barked. Elizabeth, still sobbing, stood up. "Tell me what happened to your hand,"

"I think you already know, Mother and Father. I tried to cross the border. I made a mistake and I'm very sorry," she sniffled.

"Very well. I'll heal it tonight. Finish supper, put your nightclothes on, and come to my office at 8:00,"

"Thank you, Mother,"

At 8:00, Elizabeth climbed the stairs to get to her mother's office. She never realized how large her house was. It was a colossal Victorian with grand columns in front. But that's what made the house odd, for her brothers saw it as a farmhouse, while her father saw a sturdy brick house. _It must be an enchantment,_ Elizabeth decided, _But if the exterior was enchanted, surely the inside was too._ This made sense to her, for each week she discovered a new room. Only yesterday she found a suite covered in pink. It had framed photographs of a blonde queen in colorful outfits. The bed had clearly never been slept in. The unused appearance didn't phase Elizabeth, though, it was one picture on the wall. It showed five people, college aged, all smiling and having a good time. One looked like her mother, another looked like her father. But the man in the picture didn't have the scarecrow-like features of her father. There were two other women and a Munchkin. One of the women, the blonde one, was the same girl depicted on the walls. The other woman looked beautiful, but tragically beautiful. She was forced to resign to sitting in a wheelchair. The Munchkin was hiding something. He had his arm around the tragically beautiful wheelchair girl, but was eying the blonde female as if he loved her, but was forced to be in love with the other one. Nevertheless, they all looked happy. She wished she could feel the same way. Still wondering about this cheerful group, she made her way to her mother's office. Elizabeth rapped on the door thrice, but no one answered. She could, though, hear voices coming from inside.

"Elphie, listen to me! Elizzy is almost fourteen! We should let her outside in the world!"

"And expose her the monsters who condemned us? I think not Fiyero!"

"She won't have a Glinda to ruin her life! Like you did!"

"You shouldn't be talking! You had Glinda too! Oz is a madhouse! That girl Dorothy..."

"Is gone! Back in Kansas where she belongs!"

"You know, I made you a scarecrow! Without me you would still be bleeding!"

Elizabeth was confused. She rapped in the door again. The quarreling abruptly stopped. Her mother opened the door.

"Yes, come in my sweet. Your father and I were just chatting," This was clearly a lie, because her father was red faced with fists clenched. "You need to be cleaned up, correct?" Elizabeth nodded. "Very well. Put your hands in the gray cauldron and hold them there for ten minutes," Elizabeth obeyed. She then thought of the picture and argument her parents had just had. She took a deep breath and asked,

"Mother? Father? Who is Glinda?"


	3. Chapter Three

"Glinda?" her parents gasped, "How do you know of Glinda?"

"You were quarreling over her just moments before I stepped in! Now who is she?"

"Do you really want to know, child?"

"Yes," Elizabeth firmly stated.

"Very well," Elphaba sighed, "Once upon a time..."

 _There was a girl. She was going of to the most prestigious university in all of Oz, but only to watch her sister. But this girl was not ordinary girl. She could do magic. A professor noticed her skill and privately tutored her. Other students were jealous of the girl, for they wanted to learn magic. There was one girl who hated the magic girl most. They loathed each other, until they put aside their differences and became friends. Now, at the same time there was an evil wizard. He took notice of the magic girl and decided to send her and her friend to the Emerald City. But the wizard was bad and tricked the magic girl. She got out of control and became a witch. But she wasn't truly wicked. She still loved a boy. But the boy was with the friend. So the witch and the boy snuck into the woods. They were happy until the wizards minions found the boy and decided to hang him for cheating on the friend. The witch decided to save the boy by turning him into a scarecrow. Meanwhile all of the wizard's minions were trying to murder the witch. They found her one day, but she hid. Then, the boy, now a scarecrow, got her out. They ran away together so no one could find them and kill them. They ran until they were outside of Oz. Then the couple made a happy life for themselves. But while they were settling into the new life, the witch realized she was pregnant. And in a few months time, they had a baby girl. A beautiful girl who was part witch and part scarecrow._

And that girl is you, Elizzy," her mother finished. Elizabeth needed a moment to collect her thoughts. After a minute, she asked a question.

"I still don't get it. Who is Glinda?"

"Why, she's the friend!" This time her father spoke.

"That's crazy! So mother, you are the witch and father, you are the scarecrow! But what has become of the wizard?"

"He's gone away."

"With Dorothy?" Her parents looked flabbergasted.

"How do you know about Dorothy?" they asked.

"Again, you fight pretty loudly," Her words were interrupted by a loud hiss. It was the cauldron, telling her to take her hands out. It brought another question to Elizabeth's mind. "Why can't I leave? And give me a real reason, not just because you love me,"

"They condemned me because I was green. Ozians are simple minded folk and anyone or anything who doesn't fit their ideal mindset should be killed 'for the greater good'. You, dearest, are green too. I don't want you to deal with the horrors I had to deal with,"

"But I am almost of age! I can take on those Ozians!" For some reason, this made her mother cry. Elizabeth felt immediately guilty.

"If any Ozian were to defy the wizard or were imperfect in any way, they would spend an eternity in Jadepit. It's the worst place ever. It is a prison in the basements of the Emerald City. I spent a few days in Jadepit once. It was awful. It makes town jails seem merciful. The minions and cronies of the wizards will torture every last man, woman, and child because they were a nuisance to the Emerald Emperor. When I was in Jadepit, the Emerald Emperor was the Wizard. I don't know, but I think the current one is Glinda."

"Mother, you're not helping your case! I must go to Oz! I must see what's out there! I can help you and father be welcomed in Oz! I can change the world."

Her parents gave this a long moment of consideration. Then her mother raised her broom and lifted the border enchantments.

"Go Elizabeth! Change Oz for the better!"


	4. Chapter Four

Elizabeth packed. And while she packed, she thought of some great memories she had of this house. Oh, there were some bad ones, but mostly good ones. Her redhead little brothers running around the morning room, stealing sweets and getting punished for eating them. Her father playing the piano with his stuffed fingers while she sang an aria about a land beyond the rainbow. Her mother using a grimoire to makes little toys for her. _But that's why I'm doing this,_ she thought, _to cherish those memories_. Her eyes caught a trinket. It was a shiny keychain and depicted the same blonde woman on the wall of the pink room. She was standing on a golden pedestal that said "Glinda: Emerald Emperor of Oz". _So this Glinda woman_ **was** _the Emerald Emperor,_ she thought, _Probably this trinket was a souvenir from the Emerald City her parents got when they last visited it._ Stealthily, she snuck it into her small knapsack. Elizabeth had packed nothing but it, some clothes, a toothbrush and a picture of her family. She wanted to always remember what she was fighting for. Her mother to be accepted. Her father to be safe and transformed back into a human. Her little brothers, Fredrick and Edward, to live in a world that had freedom and that was full of love. She would change Oz, or at least teach them love and make it realize their flaws. But right now, she needed to get there.

Elizabeth met her family at the border, knapsack slung over her back.

"Do you really want to do this?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Mother, I do," Elizabeth conformed. With a sigh, her mother raised her broom and chanted an incantation. Where the bluish tint of the border enchantment once was, now it had vanished.

"Is this really happening?" Elizabeth thought aloud.

"Yes, sweetie. It is," her mother said.

"It's going to be so hard to say goodbye! Oh Freddy! I'll miss you and your stealing of treats!" She kissed her brother on the head. "And Eddy! Your vibrant red hair will forever be in my mind!" She kissed her other brother on the head. "Father!" Elizabeth ran over to Fiyero and embraced his stuffed body. "I love you to the edge of the universe and back! And Mother!" She blinked back tears, "I will do anything for you to be accepted," And with that she stepped past the once-border, looked back, and started walking, walking to Oz.


	5. Chapter Five

Elizabeth was aching, yet she still walked. She had been trudging through the woods for three days now and there was no sign of Oz. She was hot, thirsty, and hungry, so she stopped by a stream. The cool water on her face felt so good, but it felt better in her parched throat.

"Who are you, missy?" a voice spoke behind her. Elizabeth screamed and backed away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shard of glass she found on the side of the road. It didn't cut her, due to her being part scarecrow, but she presumed that it would hurt others and would make a decent weapon.

"Get away from me! Leave! Or I will have to use this!" she proclaimed, brandishing the shard. The man began to laugh.

"You really think a bit of glass will hurt me?"

Elizabeth was scared. This man seemed so tough, way tougher than herself. Letting her guard down, she cried, "Please don't hurt me! I am but a simple girl venturing to Oz!" The man gave Elizabeth a condescending look.

"Oz? You WANT to go to Oz? Girl, are you sure?"

"Yes, sir, I am,"

"Very well then. I'll drop you off. But what's in it for me?"

"Umm... I don't have much. You see, sir, I was raised on a simple farm with my parents and brothers,"

"Blah, blah. Oz doesn't like a girl who talks. Women are to sit demurely and look pretty. And I don't care 'bout your sob story. So cough up something, or you'll be back to walking,"

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried. "I do have something," she pulled out the keychain of Glinda. "Take this,"

"And?" the man scoffed.

"Take this too. It's a picture of my family," she handed over the most precious of her treasures to him. He reached over to grab it, but she yanked it away. "I won't give it to you unless you tell me your name. So tell me,"

"Silly girl! Give it to me and if you don't want to die a slow and painful death!" he threatened.

"No. I don't do business with no-namers,"

"You are really asking for it, girl,"

"Tell me now. NOW!"

The man sighed and spoke, "My name is Taiman. Taiman Thorn. Now give me the picture," Elizabeth gave Taiman the picture. "Now hop into my wagon and I'll give you a ride to Oz. The definition of a dystopian society,"

Taiman and Elizabeth rode along the dirt path until nightfall. The wagon soon slowed down.

"Aye! Move it, horse!" Taiman snapped a whip against the horse's side. The horse bucked wildly but still went at a turtle-like pace. Taiman was growing impatient and kept whipping the poor, tired horse. Eventually, Elizabeth had had enough.

"Stop! Don't you know you're hurting him?!" Taiman swiveled around and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm serious! How would you feel if you were tired and some evil thing kept beating you mercilessly? Let's camp out here, in the wood. That way your horse can get some rest and you can think about your actions,"

"What am I? A five-year old? Don't try to discipline me, missy?"

"You sure have less compassion than one!" This remark left Taiman silent. After a moment of utter quiet, he spoke,

"Fine. Let's camp out," he gave in. They set up a makeshift tent he had in the trunk of his wagon in the forest and unsaddled the horse so he could sleep. Taiman and Elizabeth set up beds in the tent and sat there, awkwardly.

"So you never told me YOUR name, missy," Taiman offered to break the silence.

"I'm Elizabeth," she shrugged.

"Just Elizabeth?"

"Like I said, I grew up in a deserted farm in the middle of nowhere. My parents seemed like they were hiding from the world. I don't know my last name,"

"Must be weird not to know who you are,"

"I've gotten used to it," _How young is this child?_ thought Taiman, _Nevertheless her mind is old, more matured than any other her age._ His musings were interrupted by a loud neighing. It was the horse! The two ran to where the horse was supposed to be resting. Instead of being asleep, the horse was crying and waving its hooves around uncontrollably.

"What is the horse's name?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

"Caspian. Why do you ask?" Taiman asked. But Taiman never got an answer. Elizabeth had started singing a song. It had a beautiful melody and sounded like this:

 _The moon shines a light_

 _It shines very far_

 _The sun wakes it up_

 _A heavenly star_

 _The blackbirds will caw_

 _The children will play_

 _The sky is a color_

 _Brighter than gray_

 _Oh, I had a vision_

 _One might say a dream_

 _Your face in the moonlight_

 _Oh watch how it gleams_

 _But sleep now, my child_

 _Go take your rest_

 _Maybe tomorrow_

 _Will be your best_

Elizabeth's voice was so pure, so angelic, that Taiman had to make sure she wasn't being possessed by a siren. She wasn't, thankfully. But the most amazing part wasn't her voice. It was how Caspian was able to fall asleep after Elizabeth sang that song.

"How did you do that?" Taiman asked, incredulous.

"I honestly don't know," Elizabeth replied truthfully.


	6. Chapter Six

Elizabeth was frightened. She had this power, this gift, to use. The ability to make animals sleep? Could she also speak with them? A million thoughts flooded her brain. Finally, Taiman broke the tension.

"That's amazing, girlie. One bit of advice, though. Don't use that in Oz. Only certain forms of magic are accepted there. The bubbly, pink kinds,"

"Ok, Mister. But why are Ozians so cruel?"

"You really want to know? Well, if I must...

 _Long ago, there was a barren land. There was no life. Just a flowing substance that rippled through the dirt. Then a man came. His name was Elmron. Elmron was greedy and wicked, so he wanted to take the silvery liquid. So he took a long shovel and dig a well to get some. The liquid was very odd, so Elmron named it magic. It coursed though his veins and made him invincible. But soon the well dried up. He wanted more so badly, but it was impossible to get it without digging it out. So Elmron used bits of his magic to make people to do his bidding . They were made solely to serve him. Though he was very powerful, he too had his imperfections. For he made a single person who was rebellious, who disobeyed him. This woman was called Malinda. Malinda rallied supporters and convinced others to defy the wicked Elmron. These rebels protested peacefully by refusing to work on the magic wells. Elmron grew tired of the rebels and created his version of jail called Jadepit. Since the rest of the people were brainwashed by Elmron, they wanted Malinda and her followers to go to Jadepit. So Elmron cast the rebels into it to be tortured and killed. But he didn't capture all of Malinda's supporters. They married, had children, and her word spread. Alas, the other Ozians were still under Elmron's spell. So even though it has been years and years, the Ozians still are mind controlled by him, or what is left of him at least. Those few Malinda followers try to change Oz, butcare overpowered by the sheer volume of others._

So don't go looking for trouble, girl,"

"I will. I just need to get my parents to be accepted,"

Taiman thought. "Who are your parents?"

"Elphaba and Fiyero. Again, I don't know my last name,"

Taiman stood in awe. His concern for the girl melted to a cruel sneer. "Well, let's get some rest. Oz is approaching. We should be there at dawn," Elizabeth smiled innocently and gave Taiman a fatherly gaze. She skipped back to the tent and for a second, Taiman felt sorry for what he was going to do to her. But he would be rich if he did execute the plan. He would be honored, worshipped, maybe even made the Emerald Emperor, and he only had to pay a a small price. The life of the little girl.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning, after Taiman and Elizabeth has woken up, the set off on the road. Within minutes, they were in Oz.

"Wow! This is beautiful! Why do you hate this?"

"Look closely," Taiman urged. Elizabeth listened and looked closely. Indeed, she saw things that made her angry. A woman was being pulled away from her son by soldiers decked out in Emerald suits and epaulets. Teenagers were wearing rags and begging for coins and scraps on the side of a road of yellow brick. Gardens were being tended to by unhappy looking Munchkins. She saw why they were unhappy. Another Emerald guard was striking the Munchkins who dared rest. As if Taiman could read her mind, he spoke to her.

"Do what you need to do, then get out. Don't stay and linger,"

"I will. Thank you, Taiman," To his surprise, Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek gently. It was an odd sensation, her soft, smooth lips on his dark, rough cheek. She had become a daughter to him. But he still had to turn her in. After all, money came before love. He watched her walk head up into Oz. She would be fine, at least for a little bit.


	8. Chapter Eight

Elizabeth took in the beautiful sights of the Emerald City while she walked. Sure, some parts were sad and depressing but overall it was quite lovely.

 _I can't get caught up in tourism,_ she thought, _I must find Glinda._ Elizabeth asked many other people where Glinda was, but they all looked at her like she was mental. After hours of pointless questioning, one man responded.

"If you want to find Glinda, go to the town square. You'll find what you need indeed," he answered. This confused her. Why would royalty such as Glinda spend her days in the town square, when she could be at a caviar buffet in the palace? Nevertheless, Elizabeth ventured off to the square. She was careful to pull her hood over her cloak so her face wasn't seen. After all, Taiman had told her different people weren't viewed as people. She, in fact, was green like her mother. As she walked, she passed a mirror. In her life she hadn't ever really looked at herself in one. For the first time, she was truly seeing herself. Her eyes were the same dark brown as her mother's, but her hair was long and straight like her father's. It was a light brown and it glistened in the sunlight. And her skin, of course, was green, but the green was a bit diluted by her father's pale coloring. She was more of a lime than an emerald.

"Move it girl. Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to linger in the middle of the street? Stop looking at your face in the mirror or I'll have to use force," growled an old woman strolling with a wheeled cart. Elizabeth swirled around and got a good look at the woman. She was short and was wearing a quilted dress with patches all over. It was cinched to her waist with a long, black belt. Elizabeth gulped. She didn't want to get on this woman's bad side or else she was destined to get a strapping.

"Sorry, miss," Elizabeth spoke, careful not to show her visage. "I'll not dally any further. Have a good day!" She moved away from the elderly woman, tearing her gaze away from the mirror, saying goodbye to the face she hadn't seen in years, her own. Only a few short blocks away was the town square. It was surprisingly drab for a usually extravagant city. In the very center was a statue. A statue of Glinda! Elizabeth was so excited, she ran to it to get a closer view. But unlike the pristine marble bust she had imagined, she saw a vandalized carving with rude phrases on it. The worst part was that someone had hung a bit of rope around the statue's neck like a noose. _What happened to Glinda?_ Elizabeth thought, _Was she hung here? Murdered? Banished?_

"And who might you be, young lady?" a person spoke behind her. Taiman! It was him! But he had told her to go! _I'm gonna fight back! I'll show him how I've grown!_ So Elizabeth spun around, elbowed him in the chest, and kicked his knee. "What are you doing?!" the man responded to her assault.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry sir!" Without realizing it, she had picked a fight with a guard of the Emerald Emperor!

"I'll ask you once more, who are you?"

"Elizabeth, sir, Elizabeth,"

The man sneered. "Then you are just who I've been looking for,"


	9. Chapter Nine

Elizabeth fell to the floor with a thump as the guard who had kidnapped her let go of her handcuffs and pushed her to the floor.

"So you are Elizabeth the no-namer. We didn't properly introduce in our ride here. I'm Elvin, the senior guard to the Emerald Emperor. What brings you to these parts?"

"You monster," Elizabeth spat through gritted teeth. "Even if I had wanted to talk, I couldn't because you shoved a rag in my mouth and tied my wrists together with rope, then slammed me into your little wagon,"

"Ahh a bit of a temper we have here. Well, I know how to deal with that," Elvin bent down to where Elizabeth was and smacked her across the face. Her head snapped back and hit a chair, so for a second she saw stars. "Anyway," he continued. "You will be scheduled for a trial tomorrow, at noontime. We can all have a merry lunch while sentencing you. Now come along. We have a room waiting for you,"

"I have a question, El-vin," she said his name like a dirty sock in a hamper of clean cloth. "How did you know to find me?"

"Oh that's easy. You see, we have plenty of spies, men and women acting as normal civilians. They could be anyone, a farmer, an old woman, a little girl, or even a false rebel. We give them the names of the people we want gone and they find them. But we had a little incident with one of our spies. He failed to turn in a wanted person. We gave him a choice, because in Oz, we love choices. We gave him a year to bring in the most wanted person in all of Oz or else he would die. But it was no easy challenge. He needed to find Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, daughter of the Munchkin Mayor, sister of Nessarose, bless Nessa's heart,"

"But that's my mother. She told me she used her powers for good, not evil!" After saying this, Elizabeth received a brief walloping, and then Elvin continued.

"So this traitorous man did as he was told. He searched far and wide, wearing the disguise of a rebel. And what he found was nothing close. A sweet, gullible, stupid, naïve girl. But soon he realized that the girl was actually the daughter of the one he had been looking for. He watched her carefully and turned her in right when she got to Emerald City. He told me she was looking for Glinda, so I knew she was going to the town square.

And I got you! But we wouldn't be here without the spy, really. Give it up for..."

A shadow fell over the room as Elizabeth saw who the spy was. "Taiman Thorn!" Elivin cried like a game show host. Taiman entered, looking as gruff as usual. Scars lined his face, invisible scars, scars on his conscience. He felt remorse, and Elizabeth knew it. But something was different. As she looked pleadingly into his eyes, he sneered and spat on the ground in front of her.

"Bye bye, missy," he sarcastically grinned. Elizabeth screamed in horror, which mingled with Elvin and Taiman's laughter to create a sound so horrible, so gut-wrenching that an ordinary passerby would run in fear. _Stay strong, everything is going to be fine,_ Elizabeth thought before she blacked out.


	10. Chapter Ten

Elizabeth woke up in a gray prison cell. Out of her tiny window, she got a view of Emerald City. It was nice looking and she wished she was able to see more of it before she was dragged over to wherever she was.

"You're probably wondering where you are, aren't you?" Elvin spoke from the outside of the cell.

"Yes, where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the Emerald City Courtroom, where we sentence criminals like you,"

"But I've never done anything wrong!"

"Being a daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West makes your whole life a crime. Anyways, it's almost time for your trial. Come now and follow me," Elvin unlocked her cell and let her out, only to put bejeweled green handcuffs on her delicate wrists. He led her down a hallway, they made a right, then a left, then another left, another right, and one more left and they were in a huge green courtroom. Sitting in rows on the sides of the room were me and women, trying to report the story or just catch a glimpse of this hearing. At the front was a grand chair. It was lined with gold and had silver flecks scattered across. There was a matching desk and then another chair, less ornate, but still glamorous. "You'll be sitting there," Elvin pointed to the less formal chair. Elizabeth obeyed. "Your judge shall be here any minute now," As if on command, a big door opened revealing a figure in a hooded red velvet cloak. She walked elegantly and lights flashed all around from the photographers. She then put her hand up and all lights suddenly stopped. As the hooded judge walked, Elizabeth could sense a feeling of familiarity from this woman. Though her face was hidden, she knew this woman had crossed her path before. The judge came to an abrupt stop at Elizabeth's chair. Elizabeth stared in awe at this beautifully designed lady. She didn't know she was gaping until the judge rapped her on the head with her walking stick.

"Don't stare, you fool! You'll get more than a tap on the forehead if you misbehave on my watch," And soon the woman was off, seeming less beautiful while Elizabeth massaged her bruised crown. The judge sat in the ornate chair across from her, so that they were facing each other. After a long pause of silence, she took her hood off. It was the old woman from the street, from when she saw the mirror! Her dress was more formal, but she still wore the black belt.

"I know you!"

"Do you? I vaguely remember you lollygagging in the street, but you were so ugly I thought it was just a nightmare," the judge cackled and the audience laughed along. When the judge stopped laughing, the audience paused as well, except for a few stragglers. When the judge looked at them, they evaporated into a silver blue powder, leaving Elizabeth confused. _Why are they killing these people in who just laughed a little longer than usual?_

That's just inhumane!" she cried.

"You dare call the Grand Judge Morrible inhumane?" Elvin called, pretending he didn't know her.

"Calm yourself, Emerald Guardian Elvin. I shall deal with her," The judge rose. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grand Judge Marissa Morrible, former professor at Shiz University, former assistant to the Wizard, former Witch Hunter. You may call me Madame Morrible,"

"You're the professor who taught my mother how to do magic! She told me about you!"

"Oh really? Well, I'm flattered. Ozians generally remember my Witch Hunting days rather than my teaching era. Your mother had brilliant potential. But then she went all wicked on us,"

"My mom wasn't wicked!"

"Elvin!" The eager guard marched over to the judge and saluted once he got to her. "Do what you'd like," Elvin nodded respectfully. He walked over to Elizabeth's chair and slapped her square in the face.

"Better, Madame?"

"Yes, perfect. Anyways, I did teach your mother. And Glinda. I saw so much in both of them, and together they could have been the greatest team there's ever been. But then your mother went crazy and Glinda was Oz's only hope. She found a boy and they brought good to this land. But then the boy found your rotten mother and we had to hang him for his crimes. But apparently he survived. And Dorothy came. She killed your mother and Glinda was so heartbroken that she banished Oz's leader, the Wizard. Glinda kept this secret away from the public, but we soon found out. She had made our precious Wizard go back to his homeland, away from us needy Ozians. So we killed her. Oh what a wonderful day that was! She pleaded and begged. The Ozians cast her into the Emerald Sea to drown. Good riddance to her. But Glinda said something odd. Her last words were 'Elphie's alive'. So we knew to look for your dearest mum. She was one of Oz's Most Wanted, so we sent out wonderful Taiman Thorn to get her. What he brought back was even better though. An offspring of the witch. A witches daughter,"

"You wouldn't dare hurt a young child!" Elizabeth pleaded her own case.

"Oh yes I would, if that young child had done crimes against Elmron. And for that I sentence you to become a servant for the Emerald Emperor for all eternity,"

"No! I would never see my family again!"

"Ahh, that is what makes it a punishment. Anyone oppose this sentence or have another idea?" The room was silent. "Very good. Now come along child. We've much to teach you and the time is going fast!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Get off me!" Elizabeth cried as Elvin and some of his guard buddies dragged her to large palace.

"Oh do shut up," Madame Morrible spat. Elizabeth tried to tell in protest, but felt like her mouth was zipped, literally. "Ah yes, the zipping charm. Useful for torturing," Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror. They walked in silence until they reached a large gate.

"We are here to see the Emerald Emperor," Elvin said into a small box attached to the gate. Immediately, it opened, letting them in. The palace was beautiful, but Elizabeth couldn't enjoy it because she knew this would be the place she would die. At the front of the lobby, a man in green robes sat in a green throne.

"Elvin! So good to see you! And this must be Elizabeth!" the man yelled, too excitedly.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth shuddered. The charm had worn off.

"I'm Manson DeLaun Friedenhall. I'm more commonly known as the Emerald Emperor. And this is my son Elvin Estron Friedenhall,"

"Elvin, you're his son?"

"Like father, like son," Manson replied. "I hear you are to be my servant! Great! Well, your duty will be in the nursery, caring for the children,"

"Whose children?"

"All the nobility. Emerald Dutchess Rosaline, Emerald Count Aloson, Emerald Lady Hessia, and so many more. Some visitors also bring their children, so they must be cared for too!"

"Alright. I'll start tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? But there are so many children today! Come! I'll show you the nursery!" Elvin and the rest of the guards escorted Madame Morrible out as Elizabeth was lead down a large hallway. "This is the door, so you'll always know where it is," Manson lowered his voice. "And if you mess up, I will personally teach you a lesson," Elizabeth felt uneasiness, but entered the room. "Bye, darling!" Manson's sickeningly sweet voice echoed. The nursery was a mess. There were children screaming, babies crying, toys strewn all over the floor, and blanket tatters scattered around. But as soon as the kids saw Elizabeth, they stopped. They straightened their backs and clasped their hands in front of them like soldiers. It was nice, but she could see the terror on their faces. One was nervously fidgeting with her dress, another wiggling her fingers, and one was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright," Elizabeth said. "I don't bite," She approached the fidgety girl. "What's your name, sweetie?" The girl started sobbing.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried.

"I wouldn't hurt you, I barely even know you," Elizabeth cooed gently. "Now, what is your name?"

"Elena, miss,"

"Well, Elena, why do you think I would hurt you?"

Elena said nothing, but turned around and lifted up her skirt. Lined on the girl's backside were red gashes and lines. _My goodness!_ Elizabeth thought, _These children have been caned! That's why they seem so scared of me!_ "You've had nannies who have beaten you?" The children nodded yes.

"Sometimes the Emperor does it himself, when we are really bad," a boy piped up.

"Jamie! Don't speak unless you are spoken to!" Elena stomped.

"No, no, Jamie, you can speak all you want," She addressed all the children. "I know you have had some bad nannies in the past, but I'm different. I had two younger brothers and all they wanted was love. And I know you want that too. So don't be afraid. I will never, ever hurt you," The children were quiet. Then Elena ran up to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. Elena was warm and smelled like cinnamon. Soon, kids kept running up to her and embracing her, until every child was piled onto Elizabeth. _This isn't a punishment, she thought, It's a gift._


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Annie, stay there, perfect! And Milo grab her hand and shake it! Great! Now Elena, Zena, Jasmine, and Chloe come on and work your fairy magic! Zena, don't forget to bring the glitter! And toss, toss, toss, there! Jamie! Come, and remember to be funny! You are pretending to be a donkey after all!" Elizabeth laughed. After two weeks of staying with the children, they had warmed up to her and even allowed her to cast them in a play! It was all about a princess trying to find her pet donkey with her fairy friends. The kids all seemed interested in doing it. "Alright, little actors! I have some news for you! There will be a ball in four days. At that ball, we will perform our play in front of your parents and many more! I have gotten permission from the Emerald Emperor and we can use his theater!" The kids were ecstatic and jumped for joy.

"What about the babies?" Annie asked. "Will they get sit in the audience?"

"No no no! The babies will be in it too! They will sit in their cribs onstage, but I'll decorate the cribs as clouds so that they can have a part too!" Elizabeth checked the grandfather clock in the corner. "My goodness!" she cried. "It's getting late! Off to bed, children! Sweet dreams! Sleep tight!" The kids scurried off to their beds as Elizabeth slumped down on the couch relieved. All those kids were sweet and nice, but sure were they a handful! In her head, Elizabeth thought of the props they would need for the play. Hmm, a cup, a stool, a table, and a ring. They had cups, tables, and stools, but what about a ring? Then Elizabeth's face lit up. She had an idea. She recalled seeing an emerald ring on a table in the main hallway. _It will be fine if I leave the kids for five minutes,_ Elizabeth thought. So she tiptoed out of the nursery, careful not to wake the children, and into the dark hallway. She walked to the table that had a glass case on it. Beside the case was a shining green ring. _This is perfect!_ she thought. As she skipped back to the nursery, a head peeked around a corner. It was Manson. And she had stolen his favorite ring and now she was going to pay.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was the day of the show and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The schedule for the day would be confusing, but Elizabeth thought she had it down. First was a party for the adults. After a bit of said party, the adults would have supper. Next would be the show, then finally the ball would finish off with some more dancing and a dessert buffet. Of course, being a servant, she would have to wait to eat after the ball was over and would have to watch the children instead of dancing, but she was very excited for her first Emerald City party! At 5:00, guests started arriving. They filed in, and those who were under Elizabeth's care were given to her. Soon, the Ozdust Ballroom was packed with nobility.

"Children! Emerald children! Come here with me, please!" Elizabeth cried. Kids came running in and to her. One enthusiastic little girl named Ambella came running so fast, she tripped over her mother's heel.

"Ambella!" her mother scolded and smacked the girl's bottom.

"Excuse me, Emerald Lady Lynnafore, please do not hit Ambella. We've stopped physically disciplining the children and we hope you do too," Elizabeth addressed Ambella's mother.

"Oh," was all Lady Lynnafore said and looked at Elizabeth like a mildly interesting thing sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Ambella reacted differently than her mum, though.

"Thank you, Lizzy-Beth. You're the bestest governess ever! You stopped Mummy from hurting my tushie," Elizabeth had to smile at the girl's adorable innocence. Ambella ran over to play with the other children in a large corner of the room. She watched them and spoke with others and had a bit of the delicious refreshments. Soon, someone approached her. It was Elvin.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Why, hello, Elvin," she curtsied. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play coy with me. I'm the Emerald Emperor's son. That's why I'm here,"

"No need to be rude," There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry. I should be courteous to all, even if one is a maidservant,"

"You know that I'm only a servant because of your father's sentence,"

"Ah, yes, my father. He's such a personality. Always bubbly, bright, enthusiastic. But once you get to know him, he's not the best guy,"

"And why is that, El-vin?"

"When I was a child, he was the same way. Eager. Optimistic. Happy. But he had a longing to be more. He worked so hard, he never had time to think about his kids. And I wasn't even his only child. I had many brothers and sisters,"

"What were their names?" Elizabeth asked, curious to know about her jailer's personal life.

"I was the second-oldest. The eldest was Edward, then me, then Emma, then Elsie, then Elijah, then baby Ellen. I loved them all very much. I was particularly close with Emma. And I loved my mother too. But then she died shortly after Ellen was born. That's when my father started to go crazy,"

"Crazy? He seems sane to me,"

"He was crazy with grief. Edward was almost of age when my mom passed, so the first chance he got, he moved far away. But the rest of us were stuck with him. My dad was always lying down and complaining, ordering us around like slaves. I was the man of the house, but I was still treated like a child by my father. He blamed me for every bad thing that happened around the house and beat me so harshly,"

"Oh, no!"

"But I could take a million beatings. However, my siblings couldn't. Elsie was in charge of Ellen and Elijah, the younglings, and she was only 12. Any time the younglings cried or fussed, she was whipped and the younglings' mouths were taped shut. And my beautiful Emma had to cook all the meals and sew all the clothes and do all the things a housewife would do. So if supper was dropped, or worse, burnt, Papa would cane her,"

"How did he become the Emerald Emperor?"

"I'm almost there. So one day, I said no more. I told my siblings to pack their bags and run. I had a friend from Munchkinland that we could stay with. As we were leaving, my father caught me. Literally. He grabbed my foot and pulled me back. I told Emma to take the kids and run. I wanted them to be safe and away from my abusive father. I said I would meet them there. Emma didn't want to leave me alone with Papa. I told her I would be fine. She looked back and then ran, carrying my siblings in tow. My father tortured me for their location, but I would never let him harm them again. Finally, he gave in. He left me alone, on one condition, I would help him overthrow the Wizard and help him become Emerald Emperor,"

"Did you agree?"

"Yes I did. And I became closer with my Papa after that. But one day we received a letter. Glinda had banished the Wizard. It was a shame because we had a whole murderous plan plotted out. Suddenly, my father became like he was when I was a child. So intent on ruling. Glinda was Emerald Emperor until my Papa revealed she banished the Wizard. Did he care about the Wizard? No. But he wanted so badly to be the Emerald Emperor. And once he did, he appointed me his guard. After a while he stationed me in Munchkinland,"

"Oh! You could find your siblings!"

"I tried. I went to the house. But once I found it, it was burnt to ashes. I scouted the area and asked locals and they all said that that cottage had been burned in an accident,"

"Elvin, I-"

"They're all dead, Elizabeth,"

"Does your father know?"

Elvin chuckled. "He didn't care about them when they were alive. I don't think he remembers who they even are,"

"Listen, Elvin," Elizabeth asked soothingly. "I could go with you. We could find where they're buried, even if there is a survivor, just lift my ban and I'll go with you,"

"Never," Then he paused. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you marry me," The sorrowful voice she she had just heard melted into a cruel growl.

"No, Elvin. I'm fourteen and you're- well- at least twenty," She had a gift for guessing ages as well.

"But you're so lovely, minus the green, but hopefully it won't pass on to our children," Elvin nudged a little closer to her and stroked her collarbone.

Elizabeth scooted away in horror. "Don't touch me, you creep,"

"Ahh, but I'm the man and you're the woman. The man is maker of decisions and the woman is the maker of the children. And the woman must listen to the man,"

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Ah, well, you will. I'm too handsome to resist, darling," His left hand reached for her leg and his right petted her cheek. He would have done more if he hadn't been interrupted by a butler passing by.

"Hello, Emerald Guard Elvin. Ms. Elizabeth, its time to get your children ready for the show," he saved her just in time.

"Yes, thank you sir. Goodbye, El-vin," she spat. "Children, come along. Time for the show!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Emerald ladies and Emerald gentlemen! May I present to you the Emerald children of the Emerald nursery!" Manson announced.

 _If he says Emerald again, I will throw something,_ Elizabeth thought. She had gotten all the kids ready and all the props set up, trying to get Elvin out of her head. The way he touched her, it made her uncomfortable. And if she reported him, well, who would listen? His father was the Emerald Emperor and he was Senior Emerald Guardian or whatever. But she couldn't let that cloud her mind now. She had a play to direct and she couldn't be distracted. "Ready, guys?" she cooed.

"Ready, Lizzy-Beth!" the kids replied. They took their places onstage. As soon as the first note rang out, Elizabeth knew it was going to go smoothly. They danced in time with the orchestra and the plot line got a lot of laughs. At the part where the prince proposed to the princess, the sighting of the ring got gasps and dreamy sighs. And the applause at the finale made Elizabeth tear up. She worked hard to get here and she had made her mark on these kids. She would be with these kids for the rest of eternity because they brought out the best in her.

"Thank you, Emerald children! Let's welcome the director and these fabulous children's governess, Elizabeth Thropp!" Manson announced at the finale. _That's my last name,_ Elizabeth was stunned, but came out on stage.

"Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I am Elizabeth Thropp," That word sounded foreign off of Elizabeth's tongue. "I am the daughter of Elphaba and Fiyero," This collectively got many gasps from around the room. "But it was a pleasure working with all of your children,"

"Yes, this girl is great with kids," Elizabeth blushed as Manson complimented her. "However, she is a criminal. She was sentenced to work with me and she did well for a little while. But she didn't learn her lesson. Behold, the ring she STOLE from me to use as a little prop in her performance,"

"No! I didn't mean to!"

"Any fool with sense would know not to take the Emerald ring from its rightful place! But folks, that's not the only thing she did wrong. She declined a marriage from my son, Elvin Friedenhall!"

"He harassed me!"

"In Oz, men are in charge of the women!"

"I am my own boss!" Elizabeth screamed. Manson opened his palm and slapped her across the face. She had been beaten before, but that pain was not comparable to the stinging she felt after Manson struck her face. There was silence for a moment in the ballroom. Elizabeth gasped for breath. She had been propelled onto her knees and was sobbing so hard. _Have sympathy,_ she though and wished she could say, _You all saw your Emerald Emperor smack a child. Please,_ To her surprise, she heard cries of revolt.

"Throw 'em in Jadepit!"

"Get off our stage!"

"We never want to see you ever again!"

"You villain!"

Elizabeth thought they were taunting Manson. But she heard her name.

"She's a Witch!"

"Wicked like the mother!"

"We let her near our children!"

"Calm down people! We have to have a trial first. Of course, I have absolutely no idea how that works. So! All in favor of throwing this traitor into Jadepit for her crimes?" A roar went up from the crowd. "All in favor of keeping the filthy brat here?" Silence. Then a little voice piped up.

"Me," Elena whispered.

"Me too," Jamie repeated.

"I love Ms Lizzie-Beth," Jasmine piped up. Soon all of the children were defending Elizabeth.

"Silence!" Manson bellowed. "Children are like women, expected to stay silent and listen. Run along to your parents and they can discipline you to their liking,"

"No! Don't hurt the kids!"

"Oh I'm sorry Elizabeth," Manson teased mockingly. "You don't have a say in this, or in anything in Oz for that matter," He beckoned toward the guards at the entrance. "Take her away,"

It was a blur from then on out. She could only remember being dragged out of the ballroom, the faint noises of smacks and whip lashes as children screamed, being taken on a dingy wagon to the outskirts of town, and the sensation of falling into a hole. When Elizabeth regained the strength to see properly, she looked up. The ceiling was as dark as dirt. _So this is Jadepit,_ she thought. Suddenly she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Who are you?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"So welcome to Jadepit, newbie," the voice said.

"Melon, don't tease her. That's my job," another voice interrupted.

"Oh shut up, Blanton," the first voice mocked.

"Melon? Blanton? Who are you?" Elizabeth tried to take in this strange new place.

"Goodness, she doesn't know us!" Melon snarled.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" Blanton cackled. They both lifted their legs to kick (though it was dark, Elizabeth could still see them relatively well), when a man's voice yelled.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" he scolded the old hags.

"No need to—"

"Be harsh about it,"

"We were just—"

"Horsing around," Melon and Blanton guffawed as they finished each other's sentences. The last remark, though, made the man seem very angry.

"Get away. I don't want to see you today," he angrily replied.

"Ok, ok. No need to be harsh. We'll just gallop off to our cells. Giddy up!" they said in unison as the man's face turned a deeper red. After the hags had left, he turned to face Elizabeth.

"Pardon Melon and Blanton. They've gotten a bit bored because they've already taunted everyone in here,"

"How many people are in here?" Elizabeth was incredulous.

"Well, most people come and go after a few months. But there are about twelve of us who will be here forever,"

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me," His strength seemed to diminish. "I've been here since I was twelve. I'm taken out now and then to do some odd jobs for the Emerald Emperor, but after I'm done they throw me back in here,"

"Since you were twelve? But how old are you now?"

"I'm fourteen,"

"Fourteen! I'm fourteen!"

"Well, we are the youngest prisoners. But a word of advice, don't expect the Jaders to go easy on you,"

"Jaders?"

"Jadepit torturers. Here, I'll give you a—" the boy's kind words were cut off by a deep, hoarse grunt. It was a Jader.

"Line up!" the Jader yelled. He looked terrifying, with a coal-colored fencing helmet and matching body armor. Some more of his guard buddies came out and inspected the prisoners. They stopped in front of Elizabeth. "You the newbie?" She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She was too scared. Luckily, the boy spoke up.

"She is,"

"Shut up, boy," the Jader pushed him to the ground. "You, girl, are coming with us," Two Jaders grabbed her and yanked her towards a rusty door. She looked back. The boy had gotten up, wincing, but was mouthing the word _I'm sorry._ Elizabeth mouthed back _I'll be fine._ She gave him a sheepish glance as the large door slammed behind her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The first thing the Jaders did when Elizabeth entered their chamber was shove her into a wooden chair and cuffed her wrists. They then proceeded to do the same thing to her ankles. After several minutes of trying to get her tied into this chair, they finally spoke to her.

"Elizabeth Julianne Calprina Thropp," they addressed her by her entire name. "Welcome to Jadepit. I see from that little scene out there you've already made some friends. Good. Get real comfy, 'cause you'll be staying here the rest of your sorry little life,"

"You can't cage me up. I'm not an animal, nor are any of these other prisoners," Elizabeth gathered the courage to speak up. _Although Melon and Blanton do act like animals,_ she thought in her head.

"An upstanding girl, I see. Like the mother. I had the pleasure of torturing her. Now let's see if you'll crack like her too," As a Jader uttered these last words, jagged spikes shot out from the arms of the chair. They sliced Elizabeth's forearms, but no blood was spilled.

"Your tricks won't work on me. I'm part scarecrow,"

"Curses!" The Jader whined. Then he sneered. "Luckily we have a potion to fix that," He pulled a vial filled with purple liquid out of a pocket of his armor. "Drink it," he ordered.

"No,"

"DRINK IT!" he raged and forced some liquid down her throat. Elizabeth felt an odd sensation in her stomach as the potion went down. But besides that, Elizabeth felt fine.

"See? It doesn't work,"

"Oh yes it does," The same jagged spikes emerged from her armrests. She cried out in pain and they sliced through her arms and blood pooled out. It was the worst feeling possibly ever. Worse than Elvin's torture, worse than Manson's beating, worse than the time she tried to cross the border of her home. After what felt like an eternity, the spikes fell and she was left there, taking deep breaths and gently crying. "Stand up," the Jader ordered. Elizabeth stood up out of the chair, but fell, for the pain was too strong. "GET UP!" he yelled again and kicked her back. She tried again. She fell. Each time she fell, the Jader would whip her back. Finally, after disconnected walking and crawling, she made it to the door. She regained enough strength to stand and limp towards the door. As she was walking out, the Jader said to her, "This is just a taste," She staggered back to her cell, where a vistor was waiting for her.

"Sorry. I guess they did go hard on you," It was the boy from before.

"No, no it's fine," Elizabeth tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"You're shaking," the boy reached out and touched her bloody forearms.

Elizabeth jerked her arms back. "You would be too if they beat you bloody and removed a piece of your identity," she snapped at him. Then she felt guilty. "I'm sorry I've been so rude. It's just, I miss my family and my normal life," She expected him to snap back at her, but instead he wrapped his arm around her. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was shaking with great heaving sobs. After several minutes of this, she pulled herself together. Embarrassed, she said, "Sorry,"

"No worries. I kind of like having someone my age here to keep me company," the boy said. "Now let's see these wounds," He pulled a roll of bandages out of a pocket on his tunic and started wrapping them into her arms and back. Elizabeth rather liked the feeling, his cool hands massaging her aching body. Then she snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh! Don't worry! I can do this myself!"

"What do you mean? You can't possibly apply bandages yourself!"

"No, no, no. I mean this," She started to sing a beautiful aria and slowly, but surely, the wounds melted away. The boy's jaw dropped in awe.

"How in Oz did you do this?" he asked flabbergasted.

"It's a gift," she replied. "I've only done it once before, to get a horse to sleep,"

The boy looked at her, then stared down at himself. Finally he stood up, with feigned confidence. "I was that horse. My name is Caspian Calrizzio,"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Caspian? But..." Elizabeth was stunned.

"I'm a Sheribro. I can change form,"

"But Sheribros are very rare! Why do they keep you locked up? Is that why you're taken out now and then for Ozian jobs? Is a human your original form? Why can't you escape by just turning into an insect and flitting away?"

"Elizabeth, calm down! I'll answer all your questions. They keep me locked up because Ozians are monsters and—"

"Anything that doesn't fit their standards isn't worth it,"

"You know the way of Oz already?"

"Look at me. I'm green. Sure I meant well, but what did well meant get me?"

"Yes. To answer your other questions, that is why I'm taken out for jobs. A human is my original form because my mother was a Sheribro and my father was a human,

"So you're only HALF Sheribro,"

"Yes. I have a few animals I can shift into, but that's it. And even if I could shift into an insect and fly away, they keep a tracker on me,"

"Hold on. What happened to your family?"

Caspian gulped when Elizabeth asked this. "We we a happy family. My father met my mother at Shiz University. However, she was soon kicked out because she was Sheribro and the Wizard condemned all Animals. My father loved her and left school to be with her. They were married and moved to the Gilikin Country, where they had me. We lived regularly through the rest of the Wizard's horrific reign and through Glinda's meager one. It wasn't until-" he hushed his voice in case a Jader passed by- "Manson's rule that we had reason to be afraid. One day Emerald Guardians came to collect my mother. My father refused, so they burned down our house with both of my parents inside. I made it out safely. The guards took me, though. I was put on trial and sentenced to death. However, Manson wanted to seem... generous. He really wanted to make me suffer while using my ability to the fullest potential. He pardoned me and threw me into Jadepit, but took me out when he needed a job done. He would sell me off to the most abusive, idiotic jerks, then steal me back, only to repeat the cycle over and over again. I was primarily a horse. Then when Taiman Thorn used me to find you, Manson was through with me. He was about to murder me because I had served his purpose, but an advisor told him to keep me in Jadepit. And here we are,"

Elizabeth was shocked. This boy, sold and trafficked, imprisoned and beaten? He was fourteen! Then Elizabeth remembered she was too fourteen. "It's ok," she said. It sounded pathetic, but Caspian broke down, heaving heavy sobs. He laid his head on her lap like an infant, but Elizabeth didn't mind. Even though Oz was a land of misery and sorrow, she had found someone she truly loved in the Emerald City.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Love. Elizabeth hadn't really felt it before. She loved her parents and her little brothers, but she hadn't really, truly loved someone in... that kind of way. So when Caspian pulled himself together and thanked her for listening, she longed for him to stay. _Elizabeth,_ she told herself, _Caspian may be sweet and loving and kind, but you have a mission. Save your family, then get out._ A part of her, though, wanted to be with Caspian, to run away with him like her parents ran away together, to wrap him up in a warm embrace, to feel something. Her romantic musings were cut short by a faint sizzling coming from the main hallway. Elizabeth followed the sound and found the source. It was a woman, about twenty years old. She had started a fire. Elizabeth was awed by the plumes of smoke billowing off the flames.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" the woman said when she saw Elizabeth's captivated face. "I'm Lindsee. You must be Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth nodded. "That I am. Pleasure to met you Lindsee,"

"You must be the newbie. I've heard so much about you. How you were cheated by Taiman Thorn. How you were sentenced by Madame Morrible to be a nanny in the Emerald Palace. How you were abused and harassed by Elvin Friedenhall. I know everything. You're so brave, for just a little girl,"

"I was raised that way. My parents taught me to always have courage. I'm here because of them. To help give them rights because my mother is green," Then Elizabeth had a question. "Lindsee? Why are you in here?"

"I loved the wrong person," she replied wistfully. She proceeded to show Elizabeth a tattoo embedded into her arm. It read _L S_ with a heart around it. "S is for Shania, the woman I love,"

"What happened to her?" Elizabeth whispered.

Lindsee shook her head. "Manson murdered her," Then her face brightened. "But the past has past. We're living it up in Jadepit,"

"Living it up?"

"Well, not really. More like lighting it up," Lindsee pointed to the fire.

"Hey! What're you doing?" It was a Jader and he was furious.

"I was cold," Lindsee mumbled.

"Cold? COLD? The smoke from this fire could signal our location to all of Oz! You know that Jadepit's location must remain confidential so that civilians can't truly to rescue you!"

 _That's how it works?_ Elizabeth laughed in her head at the stupidity of the Jaders. However, Lindsee wasn't laughing. The Jader grabbed her and dragged her towards the torture room. A few moments later, Elizabeth heard her new friend's screams. They were blood curdling, but they were odd. The screams, they didn't sound like normal screams but rather the call of someone's name. Finally it clicked. _Shania, she's calling for Shania._ Love was a complex thing. It could make or break a person.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I've added to this story. I've just been so busy with school and theater and triathlons and whatnot. But nonetheless, I present my fellow Wicked fans with a new chapter of the Witch Daughter! This chapter is very short, but it's important. Tell me what you think!**

Caspian came running back as soon as her heard Lindsee's screams.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Where's..." he trailed off when he saw Elizabeth standing in front of an extinguished flame. "Elizabeth. There you are,"

"Here I am," Elizabeth smiled. Caspian blushed. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a while, until hags came and interrupted their romance.

"Ugh, love," Melon sneered.

"Can't they see that romance dies in Jadepit?" Blanton cringed. Then the two began to inch forward, toward the two teens.

"I bet he doesn't really love you," they said in unison.

"What? Love? No! I mean... me and Caspian are just friends!" Elizabeth yelled, her face turning redder every second she spoke.

"So, Casssssssss-pian," the hags drew out his name to make for a snake-like hiss. "Do you really love her? Do you wanna make the first move? Treat her like a lady, shower her with love in this dank, dismal, loveless place?" They crept towards him, Caspian's face turning whiter in fear by the second. "So?"

"I-um-but..." he stuttered, petrified.

"Aha! It was just fake. Sorry, newbie, but Caspian doesn't really love you. If he did, he would have told you. But he's a BABY!" they jeered. There was a pause. "So, guess you don't have feelings for her. Your just horsing around with her heart,"

Caspian was enraged. The hags, making the love of his life feel unwanted! It was simply too much for him. "Elizabeth Thropp! I love you," He was expecting her to roll her eyes and turn away in disgust. But instead, she smiled.

"I guess the feeling's mutual," she joked and blushed. She pulled him into a warm embrace. Cheers and _awwwwwww_ s showered the air. The only people who weren't moved by this young love were the hags, Melon and Blanton. But they didn't matter, in the grand scheme of things. They had each other. And that's what they truly needed.

 **END OF PART ONE**


End file.
